Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Gabriela needs to master at least $130$ songs. Gabriela has already mastered $41$ songs. If Gabriela can master $3$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Gabriela will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Gabriela Needs to have at least $130$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 130$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 130$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 3 + 41 \geq 130$ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 130 - 41 $ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 89 $ $x \geq \dfrac{89}{3} \approx 29.67$ Since we only care about whole months that Gabriela has spent working, we round $29.67$ up to $30$ Gabriela must work for at least 30 months.